


hypothesis

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ... in a way, Anal Fingering, Bros helping bros, M/M, PWP, Sexual Experimentation, bros in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah,” Michael nods, looking very sure. “Just need someone who knows what he’s doing to show you the way forward.” He leans in closer to Luke, just so Luke can feel his breath against his face. Luke’s eyes settle on his lips, wet from his drink, and curved into a small smile. “Know what I mean?”</p><p>or, luke is frustrated and michael is willing to assist</p>
            </blockquote>





	hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy lmao i have an exam tomorrow but cant stop thinking about muke

Michael stares in slack-jawed disbelief at Luke’s slowly reddening face. “What d’you mean, you’ve never found it?” He says, eyes wide and fully of pity. 

Luke wants his bed to open up and swallow him whole. He swallows, shrugging his shoulders and trying to regain some semblance of a normal colour in his cheeks. He re-situates himself, sitting with his knees bent, up against his chest. He shrugs again. “Stop looking at me like that.” He complains, his voice all subdued, the way it gets when he’s embarrassed. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

“I’m not- Looking at you how? I’m just. Shocked. Luke, _never_?”

Luke shakes his head, chin resting on his knees. He looks up at Michael. “You sound so horrified.”

“Every man should have his prostate touched at least once, Luke.” Michael says with a wise nod, before taking a swig of his beer. Luke rolls his eyes, watching Michael’s lips close around the mouth of the bottle, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. He looks away as soon as Michael stops drinking. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then asks, “Why do you bother, then? Fingering yourself if you can’t find it.”

Luke stares at Michael in disbelief. He loses all progress and blushes pink again. “I’m not going to start talking about masturbation with you.”

“Why not?” Michael looks genuinely confused by Luke’s logic. “It’s natural. We all do it. I usually know _when_ you’re doing it. Might as well tell me about it.”

Luke nibbles at his lip and tries to put his words together properly, despite the light buzz due to the few beers he’s already had. Michael had come into his room about an hour ago, and halfway through the game of 20 questions he suggested, Luke had gotten wasted enough to actually start telling him the truth.

“It feels good, I guess. And it’s not like I don’t have a dick to get me off, if that’s what I’m after. But it’s nice to feel…” Luke trails off, not nearly drunk enough to continue with this stream out thought out loud. He sits properly, with his long legs splayed out before him, half hoping Michael will drop it, and fully knowing he won’t.

“Full?” Luke can _hear_ the smirk in Michael’s voice.

“Mr. Masturbation Expert.” Luke teases.

“What can I say,” Michael shrugs proudly. “You gotta do what you gotta do.”

“That’s not something you should brag about.”

“Of course it is.” Michael rolls his eyes. “Now, not being able to locate your spot - _that’s_ not something you should brag about.”

“Fuck off,” Luke groans, flinging a pillow at him. Even just thinking about it is making him feel frustrated and vaguely unfulfilled. He’s tried before, a lot, but between usually not having enough time, and feeling just a bit too tense, he’s never been able to actually get somewhere with regards to fingering himself. It’s nice, like he said, but it’s not mind-blowing or anything. Michael dodges the pillow easily and looks at Luke, eyes glimmering.

“You’re worked up about this.” He notes.

“Not really.” Luke lies. “It’s not the worst thing that’s ever-“

“Bullshit.” Michael calls. He shifts to his knees, shuffling closer to Luke and messing up his sheets as he goes. “It’s nothing you need to be ashamed about, wanting something you can’t get. You just need help, that’s all.” 

Luke swallows thickly as Michael slowly but surely settles himself between Luke’s legs. “Help.” He repeats flatly, eyes staring into Michael’s. Playing dumb is all he can do for the minute, because the second he starts to actually allow himself to comprehend what Michael is suggesting- to even consider it…

“Yeah,” Michael nods, looking very sure. “Just need someone who knows what he’s doing to show you the way forward.” He leans in closer to Luke, just so Luke can feel his breath against his face. Luke’s eyes settle on his lips, wet from his drink, and curved into a small smile. “Know what I mean?”

“We can’t just…” Luke trails off. 

“Why not? You’re frustrated. Let me help you. I’m good at it, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Michael leans in even closer, voice just a little lower. “I’ll take care of you, promise.”

Slowly, Luke nods, and Michael closes the space between them, his lips on his, soft but demanding. Michael gently pushes the younger boy onto his back, hand braced on his hip while the other pushes his hair back out of his face. Luke moans softly, arching against Michael and trying to remember the last time he was actually, properly touched. It’s been way too long and it hits him all at once as Michael nibbles on his lower lip.

Pulling away just a little, Michael says, against Luke’s lips, “You’re a good kisser.”

Chuckling breathlessly, Luke replies, “You t-too,” He stammers as Michael’s lips find a trail down his jaw, over his neck, sucking and nipping as he goes. Luke threads his fingers through the older boy’s hair as he mouths sloppily at his pale skin, then lets his teeth scrape against it.

“You good?” Michael asks after Luke lets out a low groan at the feeling of Michael marking him, a smile in his voice.

“Great.” Luke says, breathlessly.

“Hard?” Michael asks, breath washing over his neck. He moves his hand from Luke’s hip to check before he can even answer. He palms him gently, fingers curling around Luke’s length even though he doesn’t strictly need to, but Luke is more than grateful for it, bucking into the warm touch through his sweatpants, his heart seeming to stutter in his chest.

“Fuck,” Luke pants, “Yeah, yes.”

“Just checking.” Michael grins, softly squeezing again. Luke throbs in his hand, his mouth dry and eyes hooded, arching shamelessly into his touch. He almost wants to forget about the initial deal altogether, to ask Michael to just get him off, right now, _please_. 

“Michael,” He gasps, stomach tightening with need. Michael looking up at him face, tongue running over his lips. He sits up a little to tug Luke’s sweatpants down, and they go with his boxers. Luke’s dick slaps against his stomach, hard and flushed. His back arches almost immediately at the sudden rush of cool air.

Michael wraps a warm hand around him, and locking eyes with Luke, tugs slowly. Luke groans out a curse, and Michael slowly increases his pace, only stopping when Luke starts to leak.

“Spread your legs for me.” Michael murmurs, even the “for me” making Luke’s blood heat beneath his skin.

“What if you can’t?” Luke asks, doing as Michael says.

“Of course I can.” Michael sounds surprised that Luke is even doubting him. “I know you, Luke. I know what makes you tick.” He wraps his fist around Luke length again, slowly stroking from base to tip, and then stroking him thumb firmly against the head, spreading the pre-come that gathers there. Luke’s eyes roll back into his head a little, and Michael smiles triumphantly. “Where’s your lube?”

“Top drawer.” Luke answers straight-away; all doubt almost completely erased. Releasing Luke, Michael pulls out he drawer and gets out the small bottle easily, popping it open and getting his fingers wet.

Looking up at Luke, Michael says, “Relax.”

“I am,” Luke says, although he knows, in a way, that that’s not true. There’s a knot in his stomach that’s nothing to do with pleasure, and everything to do with nervous tension. He just wants this so badly, has wanted it for fucking forever, and he can’t deal with the string of disappointment’s for much longer.

Michael changes position, resting on his side next to Luke. He leans into him and kisses him, and Luke, like a reflex, kisses him back, hungrily and willingly. The feeling of Michael’s slick fingers delicately pressing against his hole after a second makes him moan softly, arching into it. “Yeah?” Michael whispers, allowing a digit to slowly sink into him. Luke brings a hand to the back of Michael’s neck, tugging him down to kiss him again, moaning a “ _yes_ ,” into the older boy’s mouth. Michael smiles into the kiss, slowly working his finger out, and then back in again, sliding his tongue against the younger boy’s as he starts to pant softly.

Michael adds another, just as carefully as the first, teeth and tongue playing with Luke’s lip ring and making his stomach flutter with need. The familiar feeling of being full but needing something takes over, and Luke bucks against his fingers, fucking himself against them. Michael increases his pace, fingering him faster, scissoring them to stretch him out. Luke mewls quietly, kissing Michael hungrily and pleading silently.

“You like it like that?” Michael says against his lips, pulling his fingers out of him completely. Luke groans at the feeling of emptiness, before he feels Michael slowly add another, stretching him out around all three. Luke nods, his hand gripping Michael’s shoulder tight, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

And then, Michael curls his fingers, gently and cautiously pushing them deeper into Luke. Luke takes a breath, eyes fluttering closed and tries not to think too much. The motion is all too familiar, he’s done it more than too many times to himself, and all in vain. 

“Michael-“ Michael cuts Luke off before he can even start to try and discourage him.

“Shh,” he hums, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Just feel, okay? I’ve got you.”

Luke nods, breathing shakily. The gentle stroking of his walls makes his cock twitch, and he’s thinking about jerking himself off while Michael does this, when-

“ _Michael_ ,” his voice is nearly a scream. He barely hears Michael’s quiet laugh, his eyes screwed shut, absolutely slack-jawed with pleasure. Michael is relentless, his fingers pressing back against the spot Luke’s never been able to find himself and stroking it, over and over. He pushes back against Michael’s fingers, fucking himself against them, chest heaving with short, erratic pants.

“That’s it, baby,” Michael murmurs, lips at his jaw. “Let go.” 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Luke cries out, cock leaking against his stomach. It’s like a jolt of electricity to his core, the sensation burning him from the inside out, making him weak, like a deadweight in Michael’s arms.

“How does it feel?” Michael asks, fingers stroking mercilessly. 

“So good, so good, please don’t stop, Mikey, please,” Luke jabbers incoherently, stomach twisting in mind-searing pleasure as he hears Michael curse quietly, shifting his weight slightly away from Luke. “F-fuck, are you hard? Are you- I’m gonna-“ 

Michael curses again, fingers curling and twisting, shoving Luke closer to the edge of the cliff he’s so close to falling off of. “Luke, you look so good, so fucking pretty, about to come for me. You have no idea.” He moans.

“Want you to fuck me,” Luke blurts desperately, fingers grabbing and twisting the sheets. “Please, I need it, want to feel you.” Luke whimpers quietly as Michael slowly pulls his fingers out of him, watching through half-hooded eyes as Michael kneels up on the bed to look at him, like he’s seeing him for the first time. “Please.” He says again, and it’s all Michael needs to pull of his sweatpants, his boxers going with them as they’re discarded on the ground. Luke moans quietly at the sight of Michael’s dick, hard and thick, flushed an angry red at the tip.

Michael keeps his eyes on Luke as he takes hold of the bottle of lube, squirting a little into his palm and stroking it over his cock. Luke watches breathlessly, chest heaving, as Michael settles himself between his thighs, immediately hooking one of his legs around his waist. Michael looks at him. “I’ve wanted to fuck you, like this, since we were 17.” He admits, slowly sinking into him. His eyes squeeze shut, and Luke sucks in a ragged breath. Michael leans down over Luke to kiss him. It’s messy and un-coordinated, but Luke craves the closeness as the same, loves the way Michael deepens it when Luke cries out as the change of angle helps him hit his prostate.

“So good, wanted you for so long,” Luke breathes, arching back against him. “I’m not going to last, Mikey,” Luke tells him. Michael nods.

“Me neither. Come on, baby, come for me like a good boy.” Luke’s breath catches in his throat and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Michael. “Yeah?” he whispers, lips at Luke’s ear. His thrusts become more erratic, until he’s barely bottoming out, but his cock drags against Luke’s spot every fucking time. “Gonna come all over yourself, baby boy? Gonna make a mess?”

Michael swallows Luke’s sobs of pleasure, his body shuddering against Michael’s as he comes, cock spurting between them. Michael curses quietly at Luke tightening around him, and the feeling of Michael coming inside him seems to prolong his orgasm. It’s familiar but different, like his whole world has moved, and it seems to take forever before he regains his senses again, by which time Michael is lying flat on top of him.

Luke plays with the soft curls of hair at the base of Michael’s neck, and Michael murmurs appreciatively. They stay like that for a while, until their gasping breaths steady out. Then Michael says, “Told you I could do it.” Luke rolls his eyes, but can’t seem to help his fond smile.

“Since we were 17, huh?” He smirks.

Michael looks up at him, almost sheepishly. “Mhm.”

“16.” Luke says, grinning triumphantly.

“No way.” Michael laughs. “I had a fringe then. You have questionable taste.”

Luke shrugs. “It wasn’t your fringe. I loved you for you.” He’s blurted out the word before he knows what he’s doing. He freezes, eyeing Michael warily for his reaction.

But Michael just beams at him, resting his head on his chest again. “I love you.”

Luke’s fingers resume playing with his hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come @ me (for fight or feedback) on tumblr, or just tell me what you thought there. Thank you for reading!! xx


End file.
